vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Unknown.System
Great job! I totally love your contribution here in this wiki :) It's so neat and informative! Thank you! And yeah, the "notable" pages need to be cleaned up, and moving some of that long song descriptions to an individual pages will help a lot. Esperancia 02:07, August 12, 2011 (UTC) About album template I don't quite understand about your comment @_@ What will be three at once? Maybe you can re-explain it? Using Indonesian also fine (gue juga orang indo lah haha) Esperancia 14:29, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Ooooh I see. I left the romaji one; only think of the Jap characters and Eng translations =.=a Btw, I've created a forum page for this album template discussions, since, you know, it's kinda tiring to jump pages just to find the discussion lol. Here it is. PS: Do you have a nickname I should call you? It can't always be "Unknown-san" can it? XD And yes I do agree, using English is more... err, global-ish. Somehow. Lol. Esperancia 14:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Of course I don't mind. I've already finalized the template here in NND wiki, with example of usage in Valshe's page. You can edit it for this wiki. Esperancia 03:04, September 22, 2011 (UTC) : Hey, I like it! Good job! Lol, the one I created in NND wiki was so simple and just a reference. That one you made is better. I have a few question, though xD But I do think it's good enough. : Do you plan to use that template for each album pages? If so, then will you also include something like album description? Because that template originally created for "embedded-purpose" only, like in producers page, so it didn't include any space for album description. Or maybe you plan to have the description below the template? Esperancia 03:37, September 22, 2011 (UTC) : Oops. Forgot about the sandbox thing. Yes, you're doing it right. I made a sandbox page for myself in my userpage though, but using the public sandbox is allright too :) Esperancia 03:38, September 22, 2011 (UTC) : To be frank, as I said before, it's already good :) But we'd need to put the album description right. I think it's suitable to be put above the template. Now you'll only need to finalize it and put the template in "Template:Infobox album". : About the notable pages, yeah, I heard that Angel-san is going to remove them in 2012. But it doesn't stop me completing the already started work :) You can help by doing exactly what I do: create a song icon (100x100px) featuring the vocaloid's avatar in the original PV, and fill the song template. I've made a complete description in the template page. Esperancia 01:27, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry; I'll help you on the template. If you're not sure about something--parameters, placement, styles... just tell me (and maybe other people too XD) and I'll come around! Well... the page title "notable" is kept unchanged by me, since the songs, they really ARE notable. And yes, for me, notable = having a lot of views on the original upload. I don't know for the others here in this wiki though. People has put some songs in the page; and not all of them is notable enough for me. Since I'm strictly categorizing "notable" for a lot of views, I may have to remove them in the future. The indicator (views) are roughly more than 100.000 views for Japanese vocaloids, but it really depends on the overall Vocaloid's popularity. As for the maximum number of songs in the page ("million" section excluded), I think about 20-30. It's tentative. For now, I'm concentrating on the "million" notable songs (have exceed 1 million views on NND) since Hatsune Miku Jap wiki has the up-to-date list of it. And yes again; I only sampled the songs originally uploaded on NND. Youtube are just reprints (well, this is not the case if the songs are originally uploaded in Youtube.) And million views are clear enough, no? Um, but which one do you meant by "THIS fandom"? The worldwide fandom? Youtube? Esperancia 11:36, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, the 100.000 views rule is kinda... off with the very popular Vocaloids. It really is relative to the average total views of the Vocaloid's original songs. So for Miku/Rin/Len for example... it can even be 500.000+. Haha, to finalize the template (ready to use for other pages) you'd need to make its template page right? We'll put it in the "Template:Infobox album" for now. And I've make the color for VY1, you just need to type "vy1" in the background-color parameter. Esperancia 02:12, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Waa I'm really sorry about the tracks. I've fixed it now. xD Actually, the amount of tracks I prepared in the template is limited, but now I've expanded it until 24. If there's any album having more than 24 tracks, you can always contact me :) Lol, I've never even open nicozon. I search it manually @_@ that's why I'm taking such a long time :p Esperancia 05:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Producer template - minor issue I do a majority of my edits with Monobook so when I see the Producer template on that skin, it appears as it should and the parameters that are not used, don't show the title. This is different with Oasis (as I just now discovered) it shows titles even when the parameters are not used. I will be asking for help to fix this, or probably do it over if it can't be resolved. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:20, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Alright a Media code fixed the problem, and parameters that are not used are hidden for Oasis. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:57, September 18, 2011 (UTC) （бεб）P Can you add this producer? I have no idea how to do this (seriously stupid, ain't I?) BTW, you're from Indonesia huh? Glad to find someone nearby. BackUp:YumiNakamine 12:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC)BackUp:YumiNakamine Thank you!!! (Yes I am from Malaysia. I wrote it on my user page.) So, if I ever need a producer to be added, I'll see you, okay? ^_^ Nya~ I'm thinking that GuitarHeroPianoZero can make a good producer. Here's the link Notable songs template Done with VY2 color. You can fill it with "vy2". Anywho, the page hasn't been created yet, so you have to do it from scratch. Just click the red link in the "Song nav box". Esperancia 12:55, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Qiara-san, does "Brilliant Diamond" really feature Piko and VY2? Isn't it only Kaito, Len, Gakupo, and Kiyoteru? Esperancia 04:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Done. Fill with "iroha". Esperancia 09:46, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Producer page Yes, that was my proposed Producer layout. But about the "Discography" section, I think we can just link it to the individual album page. The notable works are essential, though. It'll be good if you generalized the Producer page layout like that, moreover for the popular Producers first. Esperancia 16:09, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Duet section First of all, I'm sorry for rearranging Kaito song page, I'll surely be putting back songs I temporary removed after I sort them :) About the duet section: *I'm planning on making headers for each duet partner. So like "Kaito and Meiko duets", "Miku and Luka duets", so on. *Yes, the video view rule is still applied. It's just, we're not working on a fixed minimal views. They are now relative to the most view the duet partner can get in their most popular (most viewed) duet song. So, for example, if Kaito and Meiko have duet songs with the most popular one having 150.000 views, then we're going to put songs with about 150.000 to 75.000 views. It also depends on the amount of the duet songs. If for example between that view range there are 10 duet songs of Kaito and Meiko, then we'll be taking only 6 starting from the most popular one. *That 6 I mentioned is roughly the maximum amount of duet songs to be featured per duet partner. So we'd have to choose the 6 most popular duet songs for each duet partner, no matter the video views. But do you think 6 is too many? Or too small? *For a duet partner with known duet songs less than 6, it is okay. Esperancia 15:11, October 14, 2011 (UTC) OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OK. I under stand now. Thanks :D Ummmmmmm Another thing with the Rin songs, I think that Dreaming Leaf is considered a original Rin song, despite the fact that Miku's came out first. Kind of like Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder, where Rin's came first, but then Len's version came out, and was considerd an priginal Len song? I may be wrong on this, but still. Statistics No, it's okay. About the statistics, I search them myself. Using (of course) NND search engine. If you want to add them to the other notable pages, it's ok. But if you want me to, I can do it. Oh, and about the duet section... (I keep forgotting to reply it) I think 6 is good enough. More than that, we can always create a dedicated page. And I think not many duet pairing have duet songs exceeding 6; many of them are not popular enough. And since we're busy with our own editing projects, I think I'm going to be the one taking care of the collaborative pages. Since you're done so much in a little time, it's awesome! Esperancia 00:42, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I interpret this ->''' I think 6 is a bit too much.' as in it results in a crowded page, when in reality almost no duet pairing could get the amount of 6 duet songs. And that is what you were telling me, 6 is too much for the song amount. Lol, sorry again xD Ok, I'll reduced it. But if it does exceed 6, then 6 is the limit. (That '100' amount. Is it true? Well, it'll be relative then xD) Then again, I'm going to be the one editing the pages. Since I'm kinda.. you know... gabut (gaji buta? what's it in english? lol) by only editing Miku's notapage lol. Esperancia 03:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Producer's Avatar Ok. So you already seen me add some producer pages blablablabla.... yet I have a question about the template: The avatar of producer, how DO YOU know? I'm still a newb when it comes to this type of stuff. Oh before I forgot. Does this mean that the YT avatar counts? BackUp:YumiNakamine V3 Demo's Should we just put the songs featuring - insert vocaloid name here :) - of the V3 Vocaloids now? I'm afraid we might get confuse of the demo's if we leave them too long. (I'm trying to find Lola's demo actually). YumiNakamine 1 year difference. LOL. From the YT says, they are available on the official website (THEY say la...) sorry, I have a Chinese slang accent. YumiNakamine Is the Group template done? Hello girl! I want to know if the template for the groups it's done. o,o Adept-eX 20:52, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Where to get the modules' names The page that I used as source when I submitted the Modules is the Project Diva Wiki. I hope this tip can help you ;P Bye~ Adept-eX 06:13, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Don't fully know who is doing the P's pages... Just noticed a phrase on Circus-P's page stating he has raw talent in Vocaloid. Now I'm NOT going to say yeah and nay on that remark, but we mustn't use phrases like that on the P#s pages. I haven't seen that phrasing before, so I'm just leaving a note here just to explain its removal. I saw you worked with the P pages so I'd thought I'd let you know firstly and foremost. The thing is we can't really use terms that look like we're playing favourism. Its our "neutral" stance here, we can't call anyone "crap" but we can't praise them either. I can say thankfully we can state things like estabished titles (i.e. most well know producer) as these are easily proven, but things making comments on their talents and skills are the thing we need to be sharp with. The reason being is what we consider "good" might not be to another. I.E. "The World is Mine" divides opinions amongst veteran fans as it is. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 17:39, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah! I had (and I still have) that kind of problem with the derivative works too. The important is keep a neutral stance due our informative role. I can help you doing a cleaning of the partial statements and asseverations. ;P Adept-eX 18:28, November 30, 2011 (UTC) My basic layout is usually: "(P name) also known as (Nico account name) is a producer known for making (genre) songs, using (Vocaloid used the most). His most notable work would be (work with the most view count)" The second paragraph is for mini infos such as if she/he has a series like Akuno-P, or if that P name has a meaning. Basically, I'm just copying Hatsune Miku wiki's style. But, I think it's a 'must' to say that producer is skillfull with a certain Vocaloid, '''IF' they're a LEGENDARY MASTER (Insert Vocaloid here). Bucchigiri-P, SONiKA-P, Aria-P, those who have the titles. Though for the producers made before I come here, I think I've seen a few of those descriptions (Like Circus-P) Since I'm cleaning the producers pages up with their songs, discography, and gallery section, I'll change the description if I see those kind of description. Unknown.System 04:26, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Um.. Unknown-san. The template that we put under the producer's page. (Is really bored on the holidays) YumiNakamine Haha. I'm not that pro. Just so so la. Sure I'll do it. It's better than just looking at it. Good luck on your exam. YumiNakamine I don't really understand but I'll give guess: Producers that don't have their own pages? Oh... Well thats a problem because most of them didn't reveal themselves huh? For now, in the song pages it's only Daifuku-P. I was going to add the page...(I'm a lazy girl) :PYumiNakamine :I'm already covering Leon's page (Woohoo!!) But I have a romanization problem: :愛レオンP. Google says it's LeonLove-P <-- Does not make any sense at all.... XD. :Also, I'm a bit stuck at adding the producers like Shota-P, Nya-P cuz I'm still a :newb to NND. OTL. You're good at adding the producers from NND, right? :YumiNakamine Producer's Name Really? LOL I'm blurred.I should trust google often. What I meant that I'm stuck is well, I don't know how to find the producers work in order (tehee). YumiNakamine : I use google to know what's the producers name (though some of them don't make any :sense but I seen worse). Mylist? oh.k,k got it. :) :YumiNakamine : Should work now, I do my works in Notepad, might have been mixed with the previous :one. OTLYumiNakamine Producer's Song Section Wow... I have to go back tomorrow orz.... Anywho.. about the Songs section in the producers page... Do we have to umm... put every single song in there? Or songs that reach 200,00+ (in Japanese Vocaloids case) and uhh.... IDK bout the English producers (I'm thinking of putting all the songs). YumiNakamine Cover Songs Layout I've been trying to edit the Ievan Polkka but I don't have any idea to edit. The only thing in my mind is making a template for the Other Vocaloid Covers Section. This template in Utaite Wiki interests me a bit. I think it could work. YumiNakamine :LOL I didn't notice that, I just don't like putting descriptions (Cuz I don't know what to put). Yeah, I'm trying to make it shorter (Even I myself don't like long descriptions XD). Still trying to figure out what to put other than the covers though. OTL YumiNakamine :I was thinking of adding the original lyrics, and in Ievan Polkka's case, add Miku's cover lyrics. BTW, how do you know the title of the song titles in English in the Mylist section? YumiNakamine ::Tried Esperancia's template. It really worked well. :D Also,does the covers section covers ALL the Vocaloid covers + versions? Or just the good ones? YumiNakamine ::Done with the covers part. I think it's best we upload covers that doesn't sound like crap. Even if they just grab a vsq, put it in a Vocaloid/UTAU, but don't know how to use it = Crappy cover. Yes, Ronald McDonald's cover is waayyy better than the chorus. (How do you count the views anyway?) YumiNakamine ::Since Ievan Polkka's the only cover song. You can add other Cover songs if you want. It's at the video? You mean the numbers on the top right? YumiNakamine ::Cover songs of a non vocaloid song and vocaloid song. Both could do really. But for now, I wanna focus on the non-vocaloid songs first. :: LOL. I borrowed from Esperancia really. XD. Use it. We share stuff. :D Oh, and thanks :D. YumiNakamine Notice Elections 2012 - everyone is invitd to this, good luck everyone! One-Winged Hawk 12:40, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:About the composer category. Since I am not the one who started the category, (see history) I wouldn't know which names to categorize into composer. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:14, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Okay :Hmm, I edited the mediawiki common- so the background would appear on both skins... guess it didn't work out as planned. I'll adjust it again. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC) help out:-P This sucks. ... Did an edit on my phone and makes things worst. ... Reverted it and everything screwed up. .. I guess its some coding with my phone browser which is at fault. ... Sorry plz fix it :-P Luvmenot 10:28, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I realized my mistake :-) Just trying to do a little here and there. ... How long did u get to get this good ~ Luvmenot 11:08, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok. .. You are making me jealous. ... About the producer. . It can't be helped there are shear number of songs and song producer which uses vocaloid programs. .. I understand your pain Luvmenot 11:39, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry that I may not be of help. .. I would work harder starting today :-P tell me if there is any more problem I would try to help Out Luvmenot 12:07, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok ... No solution regarding the original ( or whatever what that could be called {cause i do not think original is the right term}) what about you ? i was thinking about asking the admin for advice (but doing so may be irritating towards them {cause i question them frequently TT} but not doing so seems wrong .... {paranoidlism stress is at work .....}) Luvmenot 11:25, January 16, 2012 (UTC) just do it :P i cant do much :X Luvmenot 13:55, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how to say this ....but that page is my most treasured page throughout the whole wiki :X So..... thanks alot .... and .... as gratitude song 1, song 2 and song 3 (actually its all Miku because this is my harvest today {the best ones} adding song to wikia yt list~) Luvmenot 04:15, January 17, 2012 (UTC) you cant log in ? ~~ lol did you face this problem frequently ? (i just realized i forgotten to sign off yesterday (sorry) I have a new problem in my head now .... (Its not major but by doing the list this way means that only those who know how to edit the page can edit ....) {i guess all things come in pros and cons} Luvmenot 04:15, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ~ u logged in! btw I regret not attending the concert.... 11:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Confirmation. .. I am logged out for no reason... Luvmenot 11:17, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Wow its good! You are seriously a pro! by the way I try searching vocaloid concert song list in Google and it came out as the 5th link. ... ( as far as I know no other place provide a full list. .. But is there a way to make it in such a way that it appear higher up in the Google search bar? ?) Typing in mobile ~ Luvmenot 11:38, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I agree! I agree i agree i agree i agree! Luvmenot 12:13, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh thats just fine The ones up are temporary place holders anyway. Other editors added a few more, thats about it. The only restriction on them is "not 3 from the same producers" because different producers use the Vocaloid differently. One-Winged Hawk 12:59, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :I must confess there was never any real direction given for this except to show 3 different ways producers have used the Vocaloid. I exclude any song alreay on the page, for example (first Vocaloid that came to mind) Tonio can't feature "Treasure" in his 3 videos because its already linked to in the page. There will only be a restrictive instructions on the videos if a edit war happens over them. :So yeah, if you want to do something with them like that you can, I choose only 3 though as a standard, you can raise the numbers but don't go too high please and keep them all equal in the same number. So if you give Miku 5 you have to do the same for Iroha. I don't want them to replace "Featured videos" pages. :The videos are also intended to act as "first impressions" because there is a lot of lazy Vocaloid fans out there who jusdg Vocaloids on a few (bad) examples. So just bare that in mind. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 13:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::That was my thoughts when I choose 3 songs. 4 seemed too many anyway. ::Sad reality of the examples; before they were on the page people were less incluned to actually look up some of the Vocaloids. Good grief. Its the little things like that tha gave me headaches. -_- One-Winged Hawk 13:30, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:About concert list Dear detective codename U.S .... I am the culprit ... The site which i got the info from is given to be by one of the frequent contributors here ... Honestly I am not so sure about the accuracy of the MikuFes 09 song list, however the list provided by the site for the Mikunopolis is correct :P Luvmenot 15:48, January 29, 2012 (UTC) .. :D I am so glad that I may be of help .... Speaking of it there should be another 39 giving day concert ~ I seriously wonderif there is any android app that is not buggy when running wikia edit... Luvmenot 07:59, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hah ??? You mean your Dolphin browser don't crash frequently when editing via mobile ? I dun even get a chance to do a crash report .... Mozilla Firefox could not even edit.... Anyway ... there is a cocert before mikufes 09 right ? The one with meiko ? Luvmenot 14:38, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Uhm ... NO ! NO ! I dont know why I misread the article .... X.X ... Sorry !!! Seriously my carelessess is awesome ... I read that the first time Miku appeared is at this Animelo Summer Live 2009 ReBridge event right ? So .... Should we add it to the list or ??? Cause if i am not wrong 2 songs were played only right ? Luvmenot 10:13, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I think that thats MikuFesAvaflava1 12:24, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Eh ?!?! Then what about this ~ Luvmenot 12:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, technically Miku did ''sing, I won't exactly call it a concert (but if it's not a concert, then what ''is it?) Unknown.System 13:26, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Congrats You are one of the two new admins. You can now ban people.. Delete imges/pages, etc. Be good, play nice and have fun. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 00:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Code help... You will have to do a step-by-step of your idea, because I am unsure if you want to put a discography on a Producer page? Or create a discography by merging an album page. Either way eliminating the YT and NND links to a video? Depending on what type of template you come up with, you can always have a parameter 'hid' when it is not in use. It can get complex because the parameters have to go somewhere. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:26, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Second column being the 'Producer' part? Is it necessary to have it within the template at all? If this disco tag is being used elsewhere. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:19, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Night Series? Seriously... this... series... is just ..... epic.... and samfree is making too much of it. (And I got some idea if this certain producer makes series. (Looks at Putin-P's page with creepy face). Oh, and congrats on being an admin :D YumiNakamine Re: Songs featuring Didn't realize that when the edits were made. Thanks for letting me know though. :) Sorry! Forgot to sign. ^^' Taboo6938 01:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'm extremely confused on what to do about the song. At first I was just going to delete it or something, but now I'm not sure what to do about it. Should I just move it to an actual page or....what? O.o Taboo6938 16:19, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I can relate to the feeling of the page being unbalanced, but I think that if we were to go through and make a seperate section for each grouping, that would take up both too much time and space. Perhaps for now we should just leave it as is and work out what to do with it in the meantime. Other than that I'm not sure exactly what to do at this point. Oh, and sorry if it's not much help. I'll just chalk it up to a bad night's sleep. ^^' Taboo6938 17:01, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Ummmmmmm,I am new to this wikia (Don't worry,I didn't touch anything) so I thought I would stop by. So,Hiya! Ack! I forgot to sign my name,I will do it now. Gohan3256 08:27, February 12, 2012 (UTC) useless page? Hi ... page and user .. I cant do anything about it :P Hi again after 35 min ^^ page and user Chat we need a chat room think you could add one? Kaitofan 02:35, February 23, 2012 (UTC) : (As far as I know,) : I don't have the power to do that. You should ask Bunai82 or Angel Emfrbl about that. Unknown.System 04:54, February 23, 2012 (UTC) : I know how you can : Kaitofan 01:07, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Even so, you should ask Bunai82 or Angel about that. Unknown.System 10:44, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Alright thank you anyway :D good luck with any other future projects on the wiki :Kaitofan 23:39, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Dark Woods Circus I think that maybe the Dark Woods Circus series should have it's own page, I mean, it's a pretty well-known horror series (the laugh during Wide Knowladge of the Late, Madness freaked me out so mushc the first time I heard it), so I was just wondering if I could create a page for it? Avaflava1 20:53, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead, I don't know the DWC Series, (heard of it, never actually listened to the songs) Unknown.System 02:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) See it. Hei, PuMo here! Are you never see 'talk page : Putin-P series' again? I add new section on the talk. Please see. See it. Hei, PuMo here! Are you never see 'talk page : Putin-P series' again? I add new section on the talk. Please see. 06:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC)PuMo Lovers Ah, I've been too busy with school lately >< I'll check it out in a minute. Unknown.System 10:40, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Unknown, are you so busy until you can't edit Putin-P series? I can't force you since you older than me, but, will you tell me when will you continue the Series edit? And if you want to put the confusion into talk, make sure you put it in different heading each confusion. 09:18, March 27, 2012 (UTC)PuMo Lovers I told you I have UAS this week so I can't do any major edits, only minor ones... I'll finish it in the weekends so I can continue on some of my other wikia projects in hand... >< (You can check my profile for what I'm doing in the Putin-P Series thing) Of course, there are hundreds too many of them to be in one header... owo Unknown.System 11:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply It was, but if they can work as fast as they can edit and fix the WIP, allow it. K4KING 11:16, February 28, 2012 (UTC) MikuPa 2012/39 Giving Day 2012 setlist Hey. I found a site with the setlists for both concerts (Getting a vewing pass for the giving day one, it looks awesome. Especially Kodoku no Hate and World's End Dancehall, And Meiko :D) the setlists are here if you want to add it in. Avaflava1 16:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I have the setlist already >< Maybe I'll add it later; I have try outs and a whole week of practical exam tomorrow... Unknown.System 11:40, March 11, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, good luck on them! I just finished my big tests yesterday...... pretty sure I failed Math 2 XD. I see you added the MikuPa 2012 concert, but when you have time could add the other one with Meiko in it? (I watched that one. Best parts were World's End Dancehall, Ura-Omote Lovers, Kodoku no Hate, Change Me, Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder, World is Mine (twice!), and Puzzle :)) Avaflava1 01:50, March 15, 2012 (UTC) : To my surprise I passed everything XD : I'll add the March 9th concert tonight / tomorrow... I have a big list for the song pages you see. (I've only seen Kaito and Meiko's Pane dhiria and Change Me, I haven't seen everything else, just the pics D:) Unknown.System 08:52, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Example songs Im not going to go into the whole "Japanese Voclaoid shosuld only sing in Japanese" or whatever the argument is, but Meiko WAS made for Japanese so we need to show songs with her singing in Japanese. Now, I'm not against a song featuring both like Big Al's page has "Baby Bear" on it, but he sings mostly in English in that one and theres a lot less of him singing in Japanese. But, regardless, wunless she sings a good chunk of Japanese lyrics a listener can't tell how good her Japanese actually is for a Japanese Voclaoid. :-/ The only Vocaloid thats been allowed with songs not in their native language was Tonio, his Lilium (however you spell) is one of the few good songs out there fore him. And its only a placeholder until someone finds something better (there is a serious lack of Tonio songs). Tonio songs don't just jump out of a youtube search like with Miku. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 15:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see... That means I'll have to remove Rin/Len's cover of Scarborough Fair on their page. (You didn't remove that Scarborough Fair cover from the Examples of Usage, so I thought I could do an English cover for Meiko as well; seeing as that Amazing Grace cover got popular) I'll find a replacement for Scarborough Fair tomorrow, it'd midnight here owo Unknown.System 15:33, March 11, 2012 (UTC) A little thingy bout the Song Categories I Miss Talking To You :D Sooo I've been seeing via school computer that Angel's just added I Only Speak Konglish by SeeU. Should we edit the Song Nav Template and officially add another category? YumiNakamine Actually, I Only Speak Konglish is in the Vocaloid Original Songs Category) LUWLS. S Soo if Luka's song are in English like Secret, we put it in the Vocaloid Original Songs/English Category? :D BackUp:YumiNakamine Thank you for correcting me! I'll remember that. Please see I have an ask, unknown. Who is the creator of this song? 1. One sided love - Len 2. The memory of Freesia - Gumi. Please answer. 01:44, March 17, 2012 (UTC)PuMo Lovers I'm not sure, do you know the Japanese / Original title to it? Unknown.System 02:25, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean 'kanji'? I guess... I have it. But you have wait for that. And that was the real title. Oh, I remember now! In youtube where I found Memory of Freesia video, there's a link to nicosound.anyap to download the mp3. You can get the write there. And please see the putin series and yukari youtube talk. 04:48, March 17, 2012 (UTC)PuMo Lovers Depends, if it has kanji, then the kanji... If it's hiragana, then hiragana... Like that. Okay, can you link me to the sm link please? Oh, I thought I replied there already, and about Yukari, I'm not so sure about that. Heck, honestly I've never heard a single song from her other than her own demos... ^^"Unknown.System 14:32, March 17, 2012 (UTC) 'sm link'? What do you mean? 16:29, March 17, 2012 (UTC)PuMo Lovers Really? But I didn't see it in Recent wiki. Which section did you reply before Tashiro section? Do you know VSQ? What is that? 22:55, March 17, 2012 (UTC)PuMo Lovers SM link, you said you know the nicosound thing, there's a smxxx / nmxxxx, right? In the Putin-P series talk page... O_O It's a save file format for Vocaloid... Like SM word is docx / doc, Unknown.System 11:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Now it's my turn to say please see. Talk pages are removed, so to discuss the series page you need to go to the forums section; there's an important topic I want to discuss. Trivial, but kinda urgent; I want to do it ASAP. owo By the way, can I have your dA account link? It's hard to talk to you in here because I can't go to your talk page in this wikia... Unknown.System 12:52, March 19, 2012 (UTC) How could I see the forum? I really new in wikia thingy. I even already write new section! (NOOOOOO!!!!) My dA account link is Akura-Ega-Shiro. But I don't know if you can find me, because I seriously never add draw to my dA. Maybe you can see mine in this account. Sagtavilia-the-angel. I many comment there. Maybe you can find my comment if you don't make it to find my account. I guess I found the sm link. But you have to wait this morning or evening, got it? I indonesia. Is Clockwork lullaby also use forum now? 18:04, March 20, 2012 (UTC)PuMo Lovers It's over here. Basically the same thing really, what I want to talk to you about is the last topic below Tashiro. I forgot I haven't erased the talk page O_O I'll drop by a comment on your page then; I don't post much either, can't even draw =w=d I post flash tutorials and that's when I made a Putin-P Part 1 guide, but it's kinda outdated I guess. Well I'm in Indonesia too, we have the same timezone owo Everything uses forums now, talk pages are "removed" Unknown.System 02:11, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Unknown, how's Putin-P series page going? 08:07, March 24, 2012 (UTC)PuMo Lovers I'm in the process of removing contradictions, I'm done with Part 1, and now I'm in Part 2. I actually want to decorate the page a little so it doesn't look so full and complicated (even though it IS full and complicated) Unknown.System 08:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay.. If you didn't busy, please see the talk. I have answer the continuation of title meaning. 10:23, March 24, 2012 (UTC)PuMo Lovers Unknown has back! Realized this message, please! Ah, sorry, I'll reply in a minute O_O I've been a tad bit busy elsewhere, and I need your opinion on it to be honest. See this page . ;D Unknown.System 14:57, March 24, 2012 (UTC) There's only one thing that I want to say. You.were.nuts. I can't believe you really make that! I thought you were joking! Cool, thought. 16:20, March 24, 2012 (UTC)PuMo Lovers Maybe this is little rude. I see you editing in the talk about For A place to chat keywords. But I see nothing change. What do you do with the talk? 11:34, March 25, 2012 (UTC)PuMo Lovers I'm still working on Kokoro ni koe wo O, so Genkaku'll have to wait... >< Also, UAS starts next week so I doubt I can do any "major" edits in the wiki, only minor ones.... :-/ Unknown.System 12:20, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: comments It shows up for me on monobook. However, I noticed on both skins that the page is pushing things downward, there is something on the page that is causing it to shift the 'wiki activity' and 'comments' downward. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:51, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :How many parts are required for you to split the sections into separate articles? -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:10, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::To reduce the scrolling and loading. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:11, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :::lol, who would disagree? The page is over its limit in content imo. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:46, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'll agree on that one. I had to do this to Miku's page. I know we have to cover all sides, but sometimes we get silly with content. I don't think its been done the best way though from looking at the split. I think it was better to do it how the Miku page had its contents cut out such as Good Smile Racing. I'm not going to criticise too much since this is not my area of expertise and you guys always handle this better then I do. One-Winged Hawk 09:04, March 24, 2012 (UTC) hi there hello~ this is maxxspin im not really sure how to navigate this site yet... but hopefully you get this message ^^ keep up the good work! ( 06:37, March 29, 2012 (UTC)) ~Maxxspin~ It's nice to see you here! :D There's a bunc of stuff... But you can start at the forum, ^^" Unknown.System 07:06, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Songs With over 1,000,000 veiws so, Im on my moms kindlefire right now so I cant do any serious editing untill if or when I get my computer back (RIP my computer, it died while I was watching the Miku concert on niconico). But found a bunch of songs that got 1,000,000 veiws on nico so I was wondering if you or someone else could put them up for me? The songs are: Poker Face-GUMI Rin-chan Nau! - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ft Kagamine Rin Hitobashira Alice - MEIKO, KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len ACUTE-Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, KAITO IMITATION BLACK-KAITO, Kamui Gakupo, Kagamine Len Kurumi Ponchio - Hatsune Miku (the original vid on nico was deleted btw) Coward Fighters Urotander-KAITO, MEIKO, Hatsune Miku So,.......,......... yeahAvaflava1 01:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I know they're a million+ but, well, I was told that Esperacia (the one who made the layout) will take care of it. Just that, I don't know how to figure out the layout is (groups) :-/ I'll take care of the singles/duets, but if it's 3+ I'll... Think about how putting them all in the page... Unknown.System 10:30, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Top 5 current favourite vocaloid songs. *Takes breath* For me I think number one is strobe light.I can relate to it a lot. What's yours? Gohan3256 12:27, April 9, 2012 (UTC) How dare you make me choose over 9000+ of my Vocaloid songs in my iPod D: Changes everyday, I guess? I don't have a fixed answer -shrug- Unknown.System 12:31, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Vocaloid Len - Caipirinha Remember that I commented on Songs featuring Kagamines/Len? This is it's video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qSySIs1sLr4 MeVsZombiesMeWin 10:51, April 14, 2012 (UTC)